Timeline
This is a timeline of all major events within the world of The Wicked and The Divine. Pre-1900 * 1640s - A recurrence occurred which David Blake describes as a "vintage pantheon". 1923 Recurrence * 1921 - Projected date for the beginning of the 1923 Recurrence. * 31 December 1923 - The date of the end of the 1923 Recurrence. On this date, the four surviving gods from this recurrence - Minerva, Baal, Amaterasu and Susanoo - gathered and killed themselves in an explosion at Ananke's prompting. 2014 Recurrence Pre-Series * 15 August 2013 - Ragnarok 2013 takes place, before the start of the recurrence. * August - December 2013 - The beginning of the 2014 Recurrence. Lucifer, Baal, Sakhmet, Minerva, Tara, The Morrigan, Inanna and Odin's Valkyries begin performing. * December 2013 - Amaterasu begins performing. The Faust Act * 1 January 2014 - Laura attends an Amaterasu performance, and meets Lucifer. Cassandra interviews Amaterasu, while Lucifer, Laura and Sakhmet are present, and the interview is interrupted by a shooting. Lucifer retaliates with magic. * 2 January 2014 - Lucifer is put on trial for the events of 1 January. When she snaps her fingers, the judge's head explodes. Lucifer is imprisoned. * 9 January 2014 - Laura visits Lucifer in Holloway prison. Afterwards, she meets Cassandra at the Royal Portrait gallery and they agree to work together to solve the judge's murder. * 10 January 2014 - In the early hours of the morning, Laura attends a performance by the Morrigan which is interrupted by Baphomet. The performance is broken up by the police. Later in the day, Laura meets Cassandra to discuss suspects, and Baal arrives to take them to Woden's Valhalla, where Laura speaks with Ananke. * 11 January 2014 - Laura tells Lucifer that Ananke will not allow her to leave prison. Lucifer escapes and causes devestation. After the other gods attempt to force her to return, The Morrigan helps her escape. However, before Lucifer can reach safety, Ananke kills her. Ananke then announces her existence to the world. * Late January 2014 - Laura unexpectedly uses a miracle to light a cigarette given to her by Lucifer. Fandemonium * January 2014 - Lucifer's funeral is held. * 14 February 2014 - Baphomet animates the dead at Highgate Cemetary, dubbing the event a "Valentine's Day Mascara". * February 2014 - Inanna performs a divination on the gunmen from the Interview Shooting, and identifies that they were fans of the Pantheon. * 1 March 2014 - Laura and Inanna meet at midnight at Lucifer's grave. They agree to work together to continue to investigate the events surrounding Lucifer's death. * 12 April 2014 - The opening day of Fantheon. Laura attends and asks Cassandra to help with the investigation. Brunhilde is publicly humiliated by Odin and subsequently attempts the Prometheus Gambit on him. Minerva stops her, causing serious injury. * 13 April 2014 - The final day of Fantheon. Afterwards, Laura attends a karaoke party with Baphomet and The Morrigan. * 14 April 2014 - In the early hours of the morning, Laura is handed a flier announcing the arrival of Dionysus. Commercial Suicide This is the planned third volume of the series.